


"Where are we going? The future."

by youarebymyside



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, everybody (else) go home, in this house we stan, post!Endgame, this is a stucky even only
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarebymyside/pseuds/youarebymyside
Summary: Написано для stuckyevanstanonestring.diary.ru, заявка EG-006: "Хочу разговор в стиле:- Я тут решил, что мы должны вернуться в прошлое и прожить нашу жизнь.- Возвращайся один.- А ты?- А что я там забыл? У меня тут ноутбук, мобильный телефон и крутой автомат слишком много опыта накопилось и куда его приложить в прошлом я понятия не имею.- Но...- Иди один, Стив! Живи, будь счастлив. И только попробуй не дожить до нашей новой встречи!"На фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8267435





	"Where are we going? The future."

 

**"All I had to do was hold him."**

— Пойдём со мной.  
— Что я буду там делать?  
— Мы проживём жизнь, которой у нас не было.  
— Жизнь? Опять валяться в окопах, воюя за… что? Питаться из консервных банок? Жить в шкафу? Мы даже не сможем открыто поцеловаться. Даже держаться за руки — это экстрим. А интернет? А навигатор? А бесплатная музыка в Спотифай? И снова еда, ты подумал о еде? Лучшая приправа была из майонеза. _Майонеза, Стив. Всё_ с майонезом, чтобы перебить вкус отварных консервов. А Старбакс? А Сабвэй? А этот отвратительный кофе? Я ненавижу кофе, и всё-таки, ты иногда его пьёшь. А бесплатный вайфай на каждом углу? А Ваканда? Летающие машины, которые в сороковых нам только обещают, а здесь они существуют? Скоростные джеты? Невидимые для врагов щиты, словно мы _в Хогвартсе,_ защищающие от нападений? _Шури,_ которой там не существует?  
— Бак…  
— А волосы, ты предлагаешь мне снова подстричься? Я не хочу стричься, когда эти _дети_ плетут мне косички. Там меня посчитают за фрика.  
— Баки, пожалуйста.  
— Кто мне в молодости говорил, что мечтает о карманном фотоаппарате, чтобы не делать вечно зарисовки всего понравившегося, а? — он показывает ему новенький айфон. — Я, может, не во всем разобрался, но Паркер помогает. Ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжал? Мы ходили на выставку, посвященную будущему. Угадай, что? Мы в будущем, и оно намного лучше того, куда ты меня зовёшь. Стоит ли мне говорить о современном оружии? О крутейших метательных ножах, которых и в помине не было, таких острых и маленьких? Клинт поделился со мной своими, когда учил стрельбе из лука. А как насчет доставки еды на дом, и все кухни мира, доступные тебе через приложение в смартфоне? А как насчет скайпа и вотсаппа? А домашнего кинотеатра с таким качеством фильмов, о котором и мечтать нельзя было? О, и нужно ли тебе напоминать, что меня, вообще-то, пытали? Ну, знаешь, использовали, как оружие? И что это не самые счастливые мои годы? И что мне, наверное, следует разобраться с ребятами из Гидры _здесь,_ а не там?  
Стив смотрит на него, поджав губы.  
— Если тебе так хочется, иди один. Спасай вселенную, найди себе кого-нибудь, вытащи меня из плена, в конце концов. И когда тебе надоест мириться с тем, что вокруг всё такое недоступное и _медленное,_ и что даже самолеты, обычные, пассажирские, я не говорю о Ваканде, только-только начинают развиваться, возвращайся. Потому что я никуда с тобой не пойду. Мне здесь нравится. Мне наконец-то хоть где-то _хорошо._ Я в безопасности, и мне не надо больше ни с кем воевать. И единственное путешествие, которое я хочу совершить — это отсюда в какую-нибудь Австралию. Или Европу. Посмотреть фьорды. Спокойно _побыть._ В идеале — держать любимого человека за руку, когда никто не осуждает. Сходить на прайд парад, где все такие открытые и счастливые. Если ты, правда, хочешь, я не могу тебя удержать. Но я хочу увидеть, что наука сможет придумать ещё лет через сто, и для этого я не хочу проживать эти годы в _прошлом._

И Стива будто прихлопывает.

Возвращая камень Души и встречая Красного Черепа, он злится. Он не для того вызволял Баки из плена, чтобы вот так просто всё бросить. Встречая Пэгги, он замирает лишь на долю секунды. Она хотела, чтобы он прожил _свою_ жизнь. И сейчас, когда Баки не с ним, это кажется… чужим? Ради чего всё это было, если он просто останется здесь? Без _него?_

Он возвращается так же быстро, как и уходит. Баки встречает его всё там же, с немного кривой косичкой, заплетённой ему Морган, с ромашками в волосах. Баки ни на что не надеялся, отпуская его, и Стив это знает. Но он с порога направляется к нему и целует, не смущаясь ни Бэннера, ни Скотта, ни, тем более, Клинта — тот и без этого давно в курсе происходящего.  
— Я долго думал, — говорит Стив, — на самом деле, я _погуглил._  
Он улыбается Баки немного нервно.  
— Во всём мире прайд парад проходит примерно одинаково: конец июня — начало июля. Если мы поторопимся, то сможем из Сан-Франциско улететь на парад в Мадрид. А оттуда мы можем двинуться… севернее? Ну, знаешь, ты говорил о фьордах? Или мы можем полететь в Португалию, там океан и, ну, Лиссабон? Почти, как сороковые, только лучше, с их средневековой архитектурой? А в Австралии, говорят, есть всё и сразу? Я посмотрел, там тоже есть фьорды. И дельфины с пингвинами в их естественной среде обитания? И...  
— Стив, — Баки сжимает его запястье, возвращая к реальности. Стив смотрит на него очень внимательно. Стоя рядом с этим Баки, он даже поверить не может, что _действительно_ предложил ему вернуться в прошлое.  
— Я долго думал, — повторяет, — и решил, что без тебя это не имеет смысла. Я полечу и поеду с тобой туда, куда ты захочешь.  
— Иии…. Снято.  
Стив оборачивается, натыкаясь взглядом на ухмыляющегося Бартона с айфоном в руках.  
— Видишь? Такого не найдёшь в сороковых.  
— Вы, ребята, идиоты.  
— А то ли ещё будет на вашей свадьбе.  
— Свадьбе?  
— Прелести двадцать первого века, Роджерс. Гей-браки легальны.

20.05.2019г.

**Author's Note:**

> Цитата в начале отсюда: https://twitter.com/stuckonie/status/1129792536954908672  
> Это фраза из скрипта "Первого мстителя", где после того, как Баки упал с поезда, Стив, на попытки Пэгги успокоить его, сказал: "Всё, что мне нужно было делать — просто держать его". Держать за руку, обнимать, существовать рядом... Это очень они.
> 
> Плюс, я не верю в то, что Стив Роджер, бросивший щит (дважды) ради Баки, любивший Баки больше всего на свете, попросивший убить его, раз Баки не может его вспомнить, ради которого начал Гражданскую войну и сказал, что, даже если все его друзья погибнут, сражаясь за них, он смирится с этим (до тех пор, пока Баки здоров, в безопасности и рядом с ним); чей порох он трогал, когда Баки самым первым в мире исчез, и выглядел абсолютно потерянным, просто бы так взял и отправился к прошлое к человеку, которую он знал от силы год своей жизни и которая прожила свою жизнь и сказала ему двигаться ДАЛЬШЕ. 
> 
> Стив и Баки — соулмэйты, и в этом доме мы не принимаем никакой другой концовки, кроме той, где Стив возвращается к Баки таким же, какой и был. Чтобы, наконец, быть с ним и прожить ту жизнь, которая с ними не случилась до этого.


End file.
